


Betrothed

by PrincessMeganFire



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum, American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: Brief mention to Gloria’s death, Dandy owns the freak show, Kit has to marry Dandy, Kit is only a teenager, M/M, Midnight motorcycle rides, Only if you squint though - Freeform, Pre-Slash, Protective Dessi, betrothal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeganFire/pseuds/PrincessMeganFire
Summary: Kit is betrothed to Dandy, who invites him to watch a run through of the freak show performance. That’s where he meets Jimmy.
Relationships: Dandy Mott/Kit Walker (American Horror Story), Jimmy Darling/Kit Walker (American Horror Story)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	Betrothed

"Dandy, I would like you to meet Kit; he's the boy you're betrothed to." Gloria Mott smiled, a warm hand on the back of an unrecognisable teenager's neck. Dandy stood up from his perch on his bed, inspecting the young boy ahead of him. 

He was smart and skinny with dark brown hair styled in a very common and over-gelled style that Dandy had once considered trashy, but not now he'd seen it on who was quite possibly the most adorable person he'd ever seen, and he'd seen Ma Petite on stage at the freak show plenty a time. 

It was true, Dandy's feelings for the twins that were Bette and Dot Tattler were strong, much stronger than any sort of attraction he felt for the young man in front of him, but perhaps Dandy could still use him for a bit of fun, leverage maybe, could even use him to make the twins jealous. And, judging by the terrified look on the boy's face, he knew he could get away with it. Kit looked like he would do anything Dandy said. 

"Mother, I hope you understand that my feelings for the twins are simply more than what I could ever feel for anyone else, but I understand the position you are in and, since the twins didn't seem that taken to me anyways, I'm sure I will enjoy getting to know Kit a little better." Dandy grinned, walking towards his mother and the teenager. Kits face changed, and for a second Dandy faltered, maybe using this boy would be harder than he initially thought. Kit had a stone cold glare on his face, red flames of fire dancing in his eyes - Dandy knew he wouldn't give in too easily. 'Good', he thought, placing a hand on Kits cheek. 'It'll be more fun to break him now.'

XX~•~•XX

"I understand that you are a gas station attendant." Dandy attempted not to gag at the thought of working in a place so awful and bland. So far it appeared like Kit had lived the most boring life possible to spite him in this very moment. "Yeah, I had to drop out of high school sophomore year, my parents weren't bringing in enough money by themselves." Kit replied, awkwardly shuffling further away from Dandy on the mans bed. It was gross, Kit felt gross, giving himself away to a man seven years his senior. What was even weirder was that he felt like he was sat in the room of an eight-year-old.

"Ah, well your family won't have to worry about finances any more. We have money for decades." Dandy grinned, sipping on his glass of gin. Kit of course had refused any kind of alcohol, though seemed content smoking a cigarette on the other side of the bed. According to Gloria, Kit smoked quite often: used it as a vice to ignore the world and its harsh cruelties; used it to escape if things between his parents got bad; used it to ignore all the hollers and snide remarks and rude comments from peers his own age; used it to simply pretend that maybe he was someone of importance, someone who would sit at a desk with his feet crossed on top, documents by his shoes and a cigarette in his hand. 

Gloria said that his parents tried to get him to stop, tried hiding the cigarettes and refusing to give him money to pay for them, but what could they do when he was earning half of the family's income? He could keep it all to himself if he wanted, he earned it. Dandy found the fact that this innocent little boy, though not sheltered and completely unaware of the monstrosities that reside within the world, had a smoking problem quite amusing, had already prodded at it twice.

"I don't want your money, although I know my parents do. It's the only reason I agreed to it, we're barely scraping by as it is. I thought we were doing good, what with the three of us working, though turns out they took my sudden success as a reason to retire, yet go through the trouble of blaming me for not working hard enough." Dandy found Kit's scowl and submissive anger just as amusing as his smoking habit, and yet was beginning to find the young man quite enticing. He was only eighteen-years-old and yet had felt the heartache and yearning for a loving and understanding family just as Dandy had over the years. Perhaps the boy was starting to grow on him, or perhaps Dandy was beginning to see a part of him now lost to the delusion that anger and threats and murder will gain him whatever he wishes, that he was put in this earth to kill. Perhaps Kit is his last source of humanity.

XX~•~•XX 

"Freaks, I want a full rehearsal this afternoon, costumes and all. My betrothal is coming to watch and I want everything to be spectacular." Dandy grinned from his place on the stage, looking down at all his performers. "Your betrothal? What's her name?" Dot called out, more sounding like a statement than a question. She was clearly watching out for her sister, making sure Bette knew what a snake Dandy was. "His name is Kit. I haven't really a preference on the gender of my lover, and apparently my mother and his mother had legally promised us from the moment Kit was born, though I only knew about it once the twins had left. Apparently mother was glad to see them go, for it would have been awkward to plan a wedding without the groom's girlfriends being a part of it." Dandy smirked, watching Bette the whole time, watching her face fall and hurt blaze across her features. My, hurt did look good on her. Dandy had half the mind to see what else would spring that expression upon Bette's face, but he needed his show to be ready.

"Make it amazing and worth my while, and especially worth Kits!" He shouted before storming off the stage - nobody was going to follow him if they felt he'd gone soft, especially not on a teenager who'd never even been to a circus, let alone a freak show. Circuses were a part of American culture, how had Kit never been to one?! Dandy hated this feeling, he was becoming soft on Kit and he knew it. Kit just had a sort of innocence which made him both want to exploit the horrors of the world through vicious murder and have Kit stand by and watch, and yet also keep him hidden completely away from everything because Dandy was the terrifying murderer simply fulfilling his duties to God and keeping his work and home life separate.

Still, he couldn't wait for Kit to see the show. He just needed to make sure that all the freaks weren't gonna screw it up for him. 

XX~•~•XX

"Can you believe that Dandy's been betrothed to somebody else? How horrible of him to lead us on like that." Bette whined, moping and wallowing in her sadness as she had been since Dandy had broken the news. Dot rolled her eyes. She knew that Bette never quite got over Dandy, despite all the bad things he'd done, even sharing that he was helping Twisty the clown with the murders and kidnapping, and it made her sick to know that this horrible man still had Bette dangling from a little red string like a fucking marionette, and Dot was being tugged along with her.

All the freaks were lined up in front of the stage, ready to greet Kit. It felt like an overdone process, why would they need a formal greeting? But Dandy was very extra, always had been, and his kind deserved the best. 

"You ever wonder why Gloria doesn't turn up anymore?" Paul whispered to Jimmy, glaring at Dandy's turned back, watching the man bounce on his heels. "Not really, why?" Jimmy whispered back. "It's just that Dandy never really did anything without his mother, she always came with him to the shows, and now she's just gone? Has no interest? It doesn't make sense." 

"I CAN HEAR YOU WHISPERING BACK THERE! SHUT UP!" Dandy shouted, and at just that moment, Kit entered the tent escorted by Dandy's new (since Dora anyway) maid. The whole tent gasped. Here was a boy, a young boy, who looked scared and unsure and very confused, walking towards them as Dandy's guest, as Dandy's betrothal. 

"You can't be serious! He's only a boy!" Dessi cried, marching forwards and pushing right past Dandy, shooing the maid away and standing in front of the boy. "I'm Desiree, you can call me Dessi." She smiled, holding out her hand for him to shake. Kit did so like he'd been taught specifically how to, which Dandy didn't doubt. "It's very lovely to meet you." Kit smiled up at the woman, who was definitely taller than himself. "Tell me boy, what are you doing skipping around with a man like Dandy." She said his name with such vile disgust that Kit was surprised that she wasn't physically spitting venom. "I have to," Kit shrugged, barely being able to keep the hurt off his face. "It's best for the financial status of my family." Dessi growled as she noticed Dandy smirking nearby. "You wipe that smug grin off your face, you know this boy doesn't want to be with you." She stormed right up to Dandy, fully prepared to throw a punch in his face. 

"Dessi, no! You'll get us all in trouble!" Jimmy shouted, rushing to pull Dessi away from Dandy. "You can't tell me that you agree with this?!" Dessi argued, pushing out of Jimmy's arms. "Of course not, but we can't do much about it if we're not even here." Jimmy hissed, only loud enough to be heard by Dessi. 

The woman in question sighed, staring over at Kit and holding his gaze for a while before the boy dropped it and moved closer to Dandy. The older man swung his arm around Kit's shoulders, grounding him in place as he grinned psychotically towards the freaks. "Lets get the show started! Places everyone!" Dandy called, leading Kit to a front row seat, the maid slipping into one a few rows behind. "Lobster boy, fetch my fiance a drink, would you?" Dandy's smile was so sickly sweet and fake Jimmy almost had to gag. The nerve he had, ordering the freaks around like they were dirt, at least Elsa made an attempt to care for them whilst harshly using them for her show. 

Jimmy grumbled under his breath as he went to grab a beer from the cooler outside the tent. Dandy was treating them like shit and this boy like he owned him. If Jimmy had to be honest, the boy in question had something about him that made Jimmy feel... things. Just things. He wasn't sure what things, but they were things nonetheless. And Kit made him feel them. 

He walked back and handed the beer to the boy. "I know you're not legally allowed to drink yet, but I'm gonna be honest here, we haven't got much else." Jimmy chuckled. Kit smiled up at him politely. "Thank you, I don't mind." He replied, taking the drink from Lobster Boy's hands. That's when he noticed them. "Woah," he breathed. "Your hands are amazing!" Jimmy looked down for a split second, as if he was gonna see something else, something new, where his claws should have been. But no, Kit was impressed by his claws. Jimmy smirked. "You really think so?" Kit nodded and hummed in response, not dropping eye contact with the performer. Bending down, Jimmy kept his signature smirk plastered across his face, and whispered into Kit's ear: "If you're not still attached to that douche later, I could show you what other things they do." 

As he pulled away, he took note of Kit's bright red face and slightly shaking hands. The boy nodded, now avoiding Jimmy's eyes only slightly, perhaps taking in his hair, but he was still staring at his face. Another one of Dandy's hollers came ricocheting through the tent, unfortunately causing Jimmy to have to leave Kit in the audience as he prepared for his act.

XX~•~•XX

"Did you enjoy the performance, Kit? I happen to think it was rather marvellous, way better than when that German snob ran things." Dandy grinned, running a hand up Kit's bare thighs as they lay down on his bed. Kit shrugged. "It was okay I guess, I don't really think freak shows are my thing. I'm sure you're going to bring a lot of money in, though. Your performers are very talented." Dandy frowned slightly, before deciding to bring up a particular piece of information which was really bugging him. 

"I couldn't help but notice Lobster Boy staring at you a lot," he began, eyes searching Kit's face for something, anything. but apparently Kit was rather good at hiding his emotions. "He spoke to you a little at the start as well, say anything interesting?" Kit shook his head. "Nothing much, just apologised about having nothing to drink but alcohol. Alcohol isn't very nice either, by the way. What do children drink when they go to watch the shows?" Kit's dismissal of the subject seemed to go over well with Dandy, as the man lay further back into the pillows and pulled the boy into his chest. "Well I guess we'll just have to invest in some more beverages."

XX~•~•XX

It wasn't long before Dandy was asleep, curled up with Kit pulled tightly to his chest in the midst of the pitch black darkness that surrounded them. There was no noise except for the soft hum of human life outside of the slightly open window which let in a crisp breeze of midnight air. It would be the perfect arrangement to fall asleep to, but Kit hated it. Kit hated Dandy.

That's why when Jimmy had pulled him away at the end of the show and asked if he wanted to meet him for a midnight ride on his motorcycle, Kit hadn't refused. He'd never been on one before, didn't know if he'd hate it or love it, but there was a first time for everything. Dandy certainly didn't have a motorcycle. 

As Kit delicately pulled away from Dandy at five to midnight, he heard the revving of a motorcycle drive up the road. Kit smiled, he knew it was Jimmy.

He pulled on a pair of socks and ran downstairs to grab the easiest shoes to slip on and off. He didn't care if he was still in his night clothes, it would be easier to explain to Dandy why he was wearing socks in bed than being fully dressed if that's what it came for the following morning. 

Opening the door, Kit grinned at Jimmy's smirking face, the Lobster Boy holding out a gloved hand. "Ready for a ride, gorgeous?" He teased, blushing slightly as Kit took his outstretched hand. "Definitely." The younger boy replied, letting Jimmy tow him to his motorcycle. The older boy slid onto the leather padded seat first before Kit slipped on behind him, wrapping his skinny arms around Jimmy's waist.

"Where do you want to go, angel?" Jimmy asked quietly over his shoulder, only just realising Dandy's bedroom window to be open. "Anywhere, just don't bring me back here until you have to." Kit smiled, his cheek on Jimmy's shoulder as the motorcycle burst to life, slipping away onto the roads of Jupiter, ready for a night of adventure and exploration with a man he met that day that he'd bonded with better and quicker than after knowing Dandy for around two months.

If Kit could have his way, he'd choose Jimmy. Choose Jimmy all the way. But it wasn't his decision to make. Unless somebody got Dandy out of the picture...


End file.
